Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Terraspin
Terraspin is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. Powers and Abilities He has the ability to pull his head into his shell, with an opening over the shell that serves as a veiwfinder, his fins becomes triangle and his legscombine into a similar triangular shape, he blows a powerful wind from his holes in its forward, also using his triangular shape arms as a propeller. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked ,his wind power will decrease.If he can't spin his arms and legs,his wind power will be decrease even further. Evolution Appearance Terraspin is an alien from the planet Aldabra. He is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell who has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. His name is a combination of terrapin, which is a type of turtle and spin. On the home planet of his species the people are peaceful. Terraspin appears in Ben 10: Game Creator; you could play as him. The Ultimatrix scanned Galapagus (one of the aliens that Aggregor kidnapped from the Andromeda galaxy) in "Escape From Aggregor" and added his DNA. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the green parts on his shell are Omnitrix green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but without claws on his legs. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with black freckles on his fins and legs. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but there are eight holes on his chest once more. Negative Terraspin has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with red eyes and a paler shell and skin. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has ''Omniverse appearance. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He appears in The Negative Effect as a cameo. He is used by BTSO Ben in Ben Quest to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''appearance. He reappears in Prom of Power to fight Aggregor. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles terraspin reapears in ben 10:gigatrix chronicles and not much has changed from his ultimate alien appearance ﻿ but the most noteable differance is the holes in his chest. Ben 10: The Omniwars He first appears in Poison Ivy, making an incantation to weaken Adwaita. Adwaita then retreats, not wanting to fight Ben. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Ultimate Insanity He appears in The Idiot Dies Tonight to follow and battle Gremlix. John Smith 10 Terraspin appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Appearances By John *Techadon Resistance (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x2) *Azmuth (episode) *What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) *Highbreed Rising (x2) (last time accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Voided (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Julie *Primus Again (goes Ultimate) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Out of Luck *Distress *Metal John (episode) Clone Created By Animo *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Doctor in the House *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) By John *Round Five Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Queen and King Phantom Watch By John *Dark Magic (first re-appearance) *Army of Friends *True Colors (goes Ultimate) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 By Warmatrix Drone *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times By Past John *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker *Healing (first re-appearance) *Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts By John * Olympus Coliseum (first re-appearance) *100 Acre Wood By Xaldin *Hollow Bastion *Door to Darkness John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Terraspin first appears as a summon for Kevin. Appearances Summoned by Kevin *Rocket Town *North Crater *Weapon *Escape From Midgar *The Huge Materia (destroyed) By John *Growth and Decay *Monster (JSXFF) Reo 19 He appears All Blue, like this Appearances *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined (Cameo) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradly Baker Appearances *Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Alien Defender Season 1 *The Power Within (first reappearance) Aen 10 He is a member of the original 10 Appearances *Above All (first appearance) *Escort (Aen 10) *The Visitor (Aen 10) (cameo) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of Omniverse *Clown Catastrophe (first reappearance) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Can't Investigate This (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''The Negative Effect (first reappearance; by Albedo; cameo) *Ben Quest ''(by BTSO Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Poison Ivy (first re-appearance) *Lucky Man *The Ultimate Revenge (by Albedo) Gallery 180x180 profile ben10ua terraspin 01.jpg BTE Terraspin.png|Terraspin in BTE BTDW_Terraspin.png|Terraspin in BTDW Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Anagalactic Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:B10: Omni Category Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Geochelone Aerios Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens